narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seireitou's Training: Beyond Comparison
That tears it! The Kagirinaigan is one of the most powerful ocular jutsu EVER! To say that a technique can surpass it, is like saying the clone justu is better than the Shadow Clone Jutsu. You seriously can't stand to be weaker than anyone else on the fanon, can't you? Narutokurosaki547 20:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Whoops, i meant to say Kagegan, but i was thinking of Kagirinigan, ill change that, sorry for the confusion Seireitou 20:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oh..ok Well, if it was a typo, than that's fine. Sorry about the yelling. ^_^' Narutokurosaki547 20:34, 8 January 2009 (UTC) No prob, i could understand how if i really meant kagirinigan, that would be tooo over the top, im okay with the yelling, getting a fair shre from Minkai over there, also, about my question. Please read the entire thing and tell me where echo stands with seireitou currently? Seireitou 20:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'd say... In my opinion, a little less than Shukai Lv. 2 after seeing Echo's training. Narutokurosaki547 20:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, so your saying that Seireitou's power currently, is equal to Echo in hsi Shuaki Lv.2? Are you serious..... i mean, im not trying to sound godmodish but thats pretty much where he was last time and i think Kais trainign him is a little way over the training of just unlocking Shukai. Well, im pretty sure now, only Hikaru possesses the chance to fight Seireitou in full power on equal terms Seireitou 20:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) What? no no. I'm saying ECHO is as strong as SEIREITOU in Lv 2 Shukai. Your question was confusing. Narutokurosaki547 20:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou, no offense but, don't get overconfident. After all, Hikaru may be powerful enough to fight you equally but so are the rest of us. I mean, every time you and I fight, it's a tie and Echo even beat you. And now we're training as well. We stand a fair chance. Ten Tailed Fox 23:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'd say better than fair, considering I already have the perfect way to disable him in a swift manner. I'll handle that when Echo and Ryun train. Echo Uchiha 23:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Still While you may stand a good chance, and so it makes more sense, the three to one fight shoudlnt be a free for all, it was kinda foolish of me, not because seireitou would lose, no, but because seireitou, like hikaru doesnt wanna release hsi new found power past the Seiyaku no Ni seal. ANy more and its a manslaughter. Also, while you are training, remember, time is different, and so is gravity and what im learning. The Other World has 10 times the gravity of earth, making his physical stength ten times that of someone who trains on earth or even an animal realm like Hebikyokoku. Also, time moves slower so seireiotu recieves more training due to him having more time. Also, remember, he was learning some "special" powers. Also, to Ten Tails, about your training, when you mentioned about seireitou training to learn a new form, its true, but, seireitou wil fight in his base state, its more then enough and probably will progress to his regular forms and at levels beyond comparison. --Seireitou 02:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. After explainign all this, you'd think that base seireitou would equal shikai echo at this point, remember, seireitou's normal base state has surpassed his pre-training Kyuukyoku Shukai form, think about that P.S.S. Also, to Echo, seireitou has become wiser and will not fall for the same tricks, so, instead of wasting valuble training time by thinking up strategies, get stronger. Heck, with all this rivalry, I might as well say that I beat him too... Cold hard steel 03:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Like I said, I'm done arguing, just wait for the match and I'll show you exactly why Kais make no difference. Echo Uchiha 03:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I don't plan on using any other form than Echo's stndard form, it just isn't neccessary. His Shikai, Bankai, and other Shukai forms wil be used against Hikaru. But not this match, this will be as simple as mowing a lawn. Echo Uchiha 03:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Have it your way, i didnt know Echo didnt care about losing Seireitou 03:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) We'll find out a lot of new things during that match. Echo Uchiha 03:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, we will *evil smile* yes we will.. Seireitou 03:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Echo Uchiha 03:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC)